This invention relates to systems and methods for generating tornadoes and other vortex phenomena.
Existing laboratory apparatus for creating vortices that are geometrically and dynamically similar to natural tornadoes have proven inadequate. Existing tornado simulators rely on passive techniques for developing the swirling air flow. An apparatus developed in the 1960's by Ward creates a swirling flow by injecting vorticity into a sink flow. A rotating cylindrical meshwire is used to spin the air as the air enters a lower compartment of the tornado vortex chamber. Other simulators, including the Purdue simulator developed by Snow, have modified the Ward simulator, but have maintained the passive generation of swirling air flows. Needs exist for simulators that generate swirling tangential flows using active means, as opposed to passive ones.
In existing simulators, tornado-like vortices are created in tornado vortex chambers. Containing walls are included to remove external perturbations, to constrain the airflow's and to ensure accuracy of experimental results. Existing vortex separators are operated in closed chambers of one kind or another and prevent any exposure or use of external open air. Needs exist for tornado simulators that are functionally effective in the absence of containing walls or chambers and that use the open air in their operation.
Existing vortex simulators require a symmetric inflow. That requirement limits potential applications for the simulators and increases design costs. Using symmetric air flows, lower quality and less stable vortices are produced. Needs exist for simulators that are effective using asymmetric air inflows.
Artificially-generated tornadoes and other vortex phenomena are important in the fields of materials and structural testing. Through understanding the structures, dynamics and intensities of atmospheric vortices, scientists and engineers become better able to design structures and materials that protect individuals during tornadoes and similar phenomena. Needs exist for simulators that create vortices on the same scale and intensities as naturally occurring tornadoes to provide meaningful measurements and observations.
People are intrigued and fascinated by tornadoes and other smaller-scale atmospheric vortices. Needs exist for methods and apparatus for generating controlled vortices for use in entertainment, amusement and educational settings that are inexpensive, realistic and transportable.